


Stargazing

by pudupudu



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudupudu/pseuds/pudupudu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy evening contemplating the universe, blissfully unaware of the end of the world to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).



> Some shameless fluff for Philomytha who asked for some pre-war Nightingale / Mellenby. 
> 
> If you have any prompts, feel free to fling them my way.

Nightingale stifled both a yawn and and shiver, “David, can we go inside? It’s getting late."

"Shh,” Mellenby scolded softly, though he wrapped his arm more tightly around Nightingale’s side to soften the blow. “You’ll make me lose my place.” He pointed to another star and named it, Nightingale following his finger in a drowsy stupor.

He was on the point of dozing off when Mellenby addressed him. “There must be so many thousands of stars out there, uncharted, undiscovered."

"Mmm,” Nightingale responded, leaning unconsciously up against Mellenby’s shoulder as they rested against the tree ( _Fagus sylvatica_ , around one hundred years old, if he was any judge). “Maybe you’ll discover one yourself, one day."

There was no response for some time and Nightingale began to drift off, the wool of Mellenby’s jacket scratching his cheek but not in a way that would induce him to move. It would take much more than mild discomfort to dislodge him now.

He was on the very brink of sleep when he felt what he thought were David’s lips at the crown of his head, and heard him whisper, "yes, perhaps. And if I did, I’d name it for you."


End file.
